1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lower tools for edging or folding presses and other sheet metal forming machines and more in detail to lower tools having laterally adjustable pads or abutments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO 91/03332 discloses an arrangement having two pad halves laterally displaceable on a support portion of the lower tool on each sides of the central plane of the tool. Lateral movement in the closing direction is achieved by intermediary bodies having obliquely arranged surfaces engaging a straight abutment rod and also engaging complementary obliquely arranged surfaces at the two pad halves in order to allow those to approach each other. A relative displacement in separating direction is achieved by blade spring means mounted between the pad halves and biassed in such a way that they urge to separate those.
The locking in the positions reached is achieved by the engagement between the obliquely arranged surfaces and consequently the pulling device has to be extremely precise in its movements in order to avoid play. Further, there is a demand for the pad halves to be equipped with a foot portion having a width large enough to maintain the lateral stability as required.